


[VID] Killing Quartet

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Date, Drama/Mystery, Fanvids, M/M, Royal Pains - Freeform, The Killing of a Sacred Deer, The Lobster - Freeform, Thriller, Twin Brothers, We Need To Talk About Kevin, the lobster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † The Lobster AU †A Surgeon named Steven Murphy met Tucker Bryant and his twin brother Kevin in the hotel. Surgeon and Tucker fell in love. They could have made it without turning into animals. But Kevin murdered his own brother out of jealousy. As a result of losing his love, the Surgeon was turned into a dog.A few years later, Steven's brother David went to the same hotel and again he met Kevin, who had survived all these years by killing loners. The attraction was fatal. As the past began to unfold, David began to realize that he and his brother (now a dog) were now in great danger...





	[VID] Killing Quartet

 

 

Now the fact that you will turn into an animal if you fail to fall in love with someone during your stay here

is not something that should upset you or get you down. 

 

_Hello._

 

Room 290. 4 loners. 4 extra days.

 

_Would you like to dance?_

 

And the dog?

_My brother. He was here a couple of years ago but he didn't make it._

_You might remember him. Medium build, 48 years old._

 

_I want to ask you some questions._

 

What do you mean?  
You mean to say there are two of them?  
They are twins dear.

 

My chest is killing me.

 

What's worse?  
 _To become an animal that will be killed and eaten by some bigger animal._

 

_What the hell did you do?_

_Are you crazy?_

 

What did you do to me?

 

_Please just a little longer._

 

There's no point. That's the point.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM: Blade Runner 2049 - Trailer Music - Decay  
> **Video Published on August 27, 2017


End file.
